Abt Nihil
Joachim Lipski, known on the web as Abt Nihil, is one of the driving forces behind the HUniverse. He was one of the original four creators to be invited by Nepath to collaborate with him on the first chapter of Heroes Unite, and he created Bombshell specifically for this comic. Other comics of Joachim's include A.D 1997, signifikat and Holon, all of which have been awarded with a feature on Drunk Duck and won several drunkduck awards. He continues to work for Heroes Alliance as a writer, artist and chief coordinator. Biography Joachim was born in Starnberg, Germany, in 1981. In 2008, he graduated with an MA in Philosophy from LMU. He is currently living in Munich, where he pursues a PhD degree in Neurophilosophy at the Graduate School of Systemic Neurosciences (GSN). He has also been active as a musician (which is where the "Abt Nihil" alias originally comes from) and as an actor. HUniverse History Having met on smackjeeves.com, where Joachim had first published his webcomic "A.D 1997", he was one of the original four creators to be invited by Nepath to collaborate with him on the first chapter of Heroes Unite. He created Bombshell specifically in response to Nepath's invitation, and Bombshell's own comic was launched shortly after her first appearance on Heroes Unite. Joachim was later invited by Nepath to write and organize the third chapter, HU: EGO, and also wrote HU: Fury when it turned out that HU: The Darkness Within had to be postponed. Nepath informed him early on that HU would end its run as a community project after The Darkness Within, and Joachim suggested to salvage the community aspect and continue it under another banner. This new project assumed the title Heroes Alliance, which had originally been held by Nepath for one of his own comics. Joachim then went on to work closely together with Sebastian Sandberg, fukujinzuke, Hero, Wes_Nero123, AzuJOD and several other webcomic creators on drunkduck to develop Heroes Alliance, until it went live in July 2010. He has been writing several chapters since then, overseing the overall production of individual chapters as well as guiding the comic's progress and mapping out the first two seasons. His character Bombshell continues to be one of the most prolific characters of the HUniverse. Writing Contributions *Heroes Unite: EGO *Heroes Unite: Fury *Heroes Alliance #1 (plot, script co-written with Sebastian_Sandberg) *Heroes Alliance #2 (co-written with Sebastian Sandberg, based on a plot by Hero) *Heroes Alliance #3 *Heroes Alliance #6 (script, based on a plot by Nepath) *Heroes Alliance #9 (script of act 1, plot of act 3) *Heroes Alliance #11 (script, co-plotted with Ironhand) Artwork Contributions Joachim has contributed artwork to every chapter of Heroes Unite and Heroes Alliance so far. Characters in HUniverse *Archangel *Bombshell *Change * Clockwork * Cobalt *EGO *Fury * Kaleidoskop (Jr.) * Kaleidoskop (Sr.) *Thanatos * U.N.C.A. S.A.M. * Watchman External links * Abt Nihil on The Duck Webcomics * deviantART Gallery Comics mr. Sandman (1999-2001), A.D 1997 (2000-), signifikat (2007-2010), Bombshell (2007-), Holon (2010-) Category:Creator Category:Artist Category:Writer Category:Abt Nihil